Found
by Emily.Paige17
Summary: This is my first story on here so be nice and R&R. This story is about the daughters of Danny Messer and Mac Taylor. They find the victims of a double murder that look almost exactly like they do and someone decides they should be the next victims.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first fanfiction on here. I originally did this for a school project a few years ago but I finally decided to put it on here. This is an AU story set in 2024. Starring Arabella, this daughter of Danny and Lindsey Messer, and Lucy, the new found daughter of Mac Taylor from CSI NY.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's you may reconize from the show, I just like to play with them; however Arabella, her siblings, Lucy, the Flack kids, and some future characters are of my own creation.

Witness

"Arabella!" hollered Lindsay Messer, Arabella's mother. "Lucy will be here soon!"

"Hold on. These stupid curls are driving me mad!" Arabella shouted back. She has been trying to get these three blonde curls to stay in her pony tail for an hour.

She and her best friend Lucy Taylor were going to the party that was supposed to be the 'best party of summer 2024'. Lucy had just moved to the states to live with her dad from London, where she had lived with her mum and Arabella wanted to introduce her to some friends before school started in the fall. So they just had to go.

"Ara!" being pulled out of her thoughts, she heard her little brother Louie call "She's here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming,' Arabella muttered just loud enough to be heard. When she got to the living room, the girls said hello and good bye to Arabella's parents, siblings, and the Flack twins Jason and Lily. And they left to walk to the party.

On the walk the girls laughed and talked about their day and how excited Lucy was to start school in the fall for the first time in America. Arabella told Lucy about something Louie and Kelly had done earlier.

"Bang!" The girls turn to look at each other wide eyed. "Bang!" There it went again.

"Ok . . . What was that?" Lucy whispered frightened.

"I think it was a gun shot," Arabella answered.

Lucy had her mobile out and was dialing her dad, when the girls turned the corner they found two dead bodies, one body shot in the head and one in the back. Arabella screamed when she saw the bodies just as her "uncle" Mac Taylor answered the phone. Lucy told them what had happened and where they were. Mac said to stay calm and he and the team would be there soon. The team consisting of Stella Bonasera, Mac, Don and Jess Flack, Danny and Lindsay Messer arrived to the crime scene in a matter of minutes.

When the team got there they took the crime scene photos. The dead bodies were both white females, one with brown hair, blue eyes and one with blonde hair, green eyes. Danny Messer thought they looked to much like Arabella and Lucy for comfort.

Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Messer were trying to calm down the girls. Lucy was almost in tears and Arabella was just in shock. When the girls finally calmed down Lindsay suggested they go ahead to the party because the team would be at the crime scene for a long time. Then the girls left and went to the party.

Lucy and Arabella arrived at the party it was already in full swing and people were asking what had taken them so long. Because they were told not to talk about the crime scene, they said that Arabella was showing Lucy around. The girls went around talking to friends and introducing Lucy to the few she didn't know. Around midnight the girls decided they should head home if they were going to make it before curfew. When they walked out of the apartment building where the party was held and hailed a cab. Arabella told the driver the address and he said buckle up now. Thinking that was a little dodgy and not wanting any trouble, they did what he said. The cab driver drove around, not going where she had told him to for a long time and the girls were starting to worry but thought it would better to not say anything to make him mad.

Now it was 1:00 A.M. and Arabella knew something was wrong they should be home by now but they were still in the cab. She grabbed her bag and looked for her phone, it wasn't there. She told Lucy to check her bag for her mobile. It wasn't there. That was when the girls realized they were in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the characters that are really on the show, they belong to CBS, I just play with them from time to time. I do own the characters that are not on the show.

Back at the NYPD Lab Lindsay gets a call.

"Messer," said Lindsay automatically.

"Mommy, I'm scared. Ara and Lucy were supposed to be home a half-hour ago but they aren't here." Answered her 5-year-old daughter Kelly. "Louie, Jason, and Lily are sleeping and I'm really scared."

"Okay baby, I'll call Mrs. Keflier from down the hall and ask her if she can keep an eye on you. Then I'll call the girls." Answered Lindsay trying to calm the little girl.

Kelly said okay and bye then hung up the phone. Lindsey was worried and wanted to call her daughter first to make sure she was alright but she need to call Mrs. Keflier, who she knew would still be up at this hour, to watch the younger children. So she dialed her neighbors number.

"Hello Mrs. Keflier," Lindsey said once the woman answered. "This is Lindsey Messer from down the hall."

"Oh hello dear, how many times do I have to tell you call me Anne," the older woman answered laughing, but when Lindsey didn't laugh back she knew something was wrong. "What is wrong, did you and Danny get called in again and you need me to come watch the kids?"

"We did get called in a few hours ago but decided to leave the kids at home alone because Arabella and her friend Lucy were going to a party and would be back before it was to late and they are old enough to watch the younger children. They were supposed to be home half an hour ago but Kelly just called and said they weren't home yet, so I was wondering if you could go over and watch them while I try to fine the girls," she explained the situation.

"Sure of course, I'll be right over there. I hope you fine those girls and they just lost track of time. Bye, let me know what happens," Anne assured her.

"Thank you, I hope that's the case. I'll let you know," Lindsay hung up and immediately dialed the number for her eldest daughter, it rang three times then went to voice mail. She tried Lucy's number, it too rang three times and went to voice mail. Lindsay began to worry because this had never happened before. Arabella maybe a carefree but she had never been late for curfew, specially when she needed to watch the little kids. And she always answered her phone for her mom or dad or anyone for that matter. This was bad, Lindsey thought as she called Danny to tell him what was going on, wishing she didn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 it is short but needed. The next one should be longer.

Lucy awoke with pain in her head, but she couldn't remember what had happened or why or where she was. She looked around and saw Arabella wide-awake sitting with her legs up to her chest, jeans ripped and bruises on her arms. A man, who looked very dodgy, was leaning against the wall and if she could remember, he was the cab driver . . . but she couldn't remember getting out of the cab in the first place.

"Lucy, don't think of escaping,"the man said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Lucy with a quivering voice.

"I'm an old 'friend' of your father," he answered.

The team had found DNA on the bodies left from the rapist and Mac was running it through the data base. He was in a hurry because he and the team suspected this was the same guy that took his daughter Lucy and Arabella. The sooner they knew who did it, the sooner they got the girls back.

"Beep, Beep, Beep," went the computer signaling it had got a hit in the NYPD data base. The screen said:

ESCAPED CRIMINAL

WANTED for the kidnaping, rape and murders of 28 teenage girls in 2009-2017.

MARKUS LAPTIS

White Male, brown hair, hazel eyes.

Age: 34

Height: 5'9"

"Why is that face up there?" Danny asked angerly as he walked into the DNA lab. Danny, Flack, and Mac had worked that case the first time.

"That is the man that has our girls!" Mac answered just as mad. Mac had just got his baby girl he was not about to lose her, not this way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop that hurts!" Arabella cried in agony."Stop it!"

The man was hurting her. She just wanted to go home and have her dad hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, like he did when she had nightmares when she was little.

Lucy would give anything for this to end. This isn't exactly what she had in mind when she went looking for her dad.

The team had gone to an abandoned building near the original crime scene in their bullet proof vests. They had a feeling that this is where he was holding the girls. After searching through the building, they saw the girls' mobiles just laying on the floor next to an open laptop.

"Let me go! Now," Arabella's voice could be heard from the laptop as a video feed began. It killed Danny and Lindsay to see their baby girl so scared and hurt, knowing they couldn't make it stop, right this instant. "No, please don't , I'll be good please don't hurt me." Laptis came at her, slapped her and he began to rape her. Everyone, especially Danny and Lindsey, had to look away it was to painful to watch, it was bad enough they had to hear their daughter's screams.

Then the video changed.

"What did we ever do to you?" Lucy's voice was heard as she came into the picture. She screamed as Laptis got closer.

"You didn't do anything. I just happen to like little girls and you two have the exact description of my preference," Laptis smirked as he began to touch her too. "Plus, I'd like to get back at your daddies for getting me locked up, to bad the Flack girl is to young, she is a pretty little girl too," he added laughing evilly.

Then the video changed again.

"Hello Detectives, how did you like the show? Good. If you want your precious little girls back, you'll have to act fast. You have three hours to find them or they're dead." Laptis said proudly with an evil smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter. I hope you liked it. while the chapters were short, I hope they were good

'They'll find us, Mom and Dad will find us. I know they will.' That is what ran through Arabella's head over and over again. To her it felt as if it had been days since her parents saw the video but in reality it had only been two hours. Arabella was scared, she didn't want to die yet, she was only sixteen.

'If I had just listened to Mum and stayed in London none of this would have happened. Granted I never would have met my father either.' Lucy was thinking about the situation her and Arabella were in. She loved America and she loved the fact she got to see and talk to her dad. Her dad, the man that she wanted to meet her entire life, the man that had never known she existed until three weeks ago.

Everyone in the warehouse could hear sirens and speeding cars outside. Suddenly the cars came to a screeching stop in front of the warehouse where he was keeping the girls.

"Open up Laptis!" Mac and Danny's voices could be heard through the door. Five seconds later the door was slammed open and the team came in. Seeing he was far outnumbered Laptis took one shot at the girls, hitting Arabella in the leg. Danny shot him in the shoulder. Stella, Lindsay and Jessica Flack went to the girls, checking their wounds. While Mac and Don Flack dragged Laptis out, Danny went over to where the women were, picked Arabella up and took her outside.

Weeks later Lucy was still planning on staying with Mac in America, even after the kidnaping. Arabella was recovering well, the doctor said she should be up and walking like normal by September. Most importantly Markus Laptis got the death penalty and was to be on the electric chair on August 17, 2024.


End file.
